1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor input control devices, Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS), sensors and more specifically to one (1D), two (2D) and three dimensional (3D) force sensors for multiple applications and in particular for finger-mouse and micro-joysticks for consumer and other applications.
2. Background
The 3D force sensors based on micromachined silicon chips with stress sensitive components on the flexible diaphragm are known. Prior art uses silicon chip with stress sensitive components bonded to metal elastic element with metal rod or pin for application of an external force. The packages for these force sensors are generally complex, large and expensive.
However there is a need for 3-dimensional input force control devices, which are low cost, small, reliable, stable, provide selected ratios between X,Y,Z sensitivities, low cross axis sensitivity, process integration with CMOS, scaling, convenient solutions for applying an external force, selectable combination of applied force and deflection and manufacturability for high volume applications. The examples of this are consumer markets and applications such as cell phones, portable gamers, digital cameras, etc, using user tactile force inputs as part of the user interface.